greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
GreenyBurger
GreenyBurger is a chain of fast-food restaurants owned by Phatom Foods using the Greeny Phatom license. History The first GreenyBurger restaurant opened in Portland, Oregon at Broadway & Burnside, in 2002, and was purchased from Burger King. In 1978, the building was included in the Portland Chapter American Institute of Architects’ Design Awards Program. Robert Stainton himself oversaw the operation and instituted such innovations as the neat and clean uniform (the brown shirts better hid the grease stains), the assembly-line method of food preparation, and little paper baby Little Guy and Little Girl heads and Gangster Sailor medals to identify trainees and managers. REST OF HISTORY TBA! Attempted purchase In 2015, The Cloverwood Company attempted to purchase the chain, but failed. Menu items Sandwiches Burger *The Little Guy Burger (Hamburger, also available as Cheeseburger) *Dr. Beanson's Good Burger (Cheeseburger) *Little Girl's Special Burger (Veggie Burger) *Santed Sailor's..... Eeeeh-Ey-Ah-Neh? (Fruit Burger) *Beanson's Thick 'N Nasty Burger (A burger with an extremely thick patty, also available as Broccoli Burger with extremely thick patty made of broccoli) *The Little Guy Clones' Separaburger! (A burger sold in a novel form of packaging where the meat and bottom bun is prepared separately from the lettuce, tomato, cheese, pickles, sauces, and top bun and both are then packaged into a specially designed two-sided container) *Green Bob's Green Burger (A burger with lettuce, cucumber, celery, and peas, served with dyed green cheese, meat, and buns) Chicken *Crispy Chicken Melt *Spicy Crispy Chicken Melt Cheese *Grilled Cheese Sandwich Other *Isosceles Fish Sandwich *Jalapeño 'n' King Snake Meat Double Deluxe Foods *Salad Bar *Polish forest mushroom soup *Luxemburgerli (made and supplied by the Confiserie Sprüngli in Zürich, Switzerland) *Packs of various Oreos (including Uh-Oh Oreos for some reason) *Alfajors (available in all variants) *Pizza (Cheese, Pepperoni, and others) *Silver-Dollar Pancakes *Hashbrowns *Hotcakes (made in Japan) *Broccoli Poppers *French Fries Meals *Greeny Mega Meal *The Meal for the Kiddos! (also known as Greeny Phatom Kids Meal; contains a different toy each week; see below) Other *Ketchup Packets *Coffee Stirrers *Grains of Salt Desserts *Big Fat Oreo (Whoopie Pies, available in all variants) *Oreo® Cakes (for birthdays) *Hot Fudge Sundae (vanilla ice cream served with hot fudge) *Snow Soldier Ice Cream (Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Grape, Butter Pecan, Neapolitan Vanilla-Chocolate-Strawberry, Vanilla-Chocolate-Strawberry Swirl) *The High-Quality Super Shakes (Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Blueberry, Vanilla-Chocolate Swirl, Vanilla-Chocolate-Strawberry Swirl) *The Dessert Chicken Dinner (The "mashed potato" is vanilla ice cream. The "gravy" is caramel. The "peas and carrots" are mint and cinnamon candies. The "chicken fingers" are Butterfingers stripped clean of their chocolate coating. Under license from Parlour Enterprises, owners of Farrell's Ice Cream Parlour) Beverages *Attempt-At-Competing-With-National-Coffee-Chains Premium Mocha Coffee *Pepsi (Pepsi (all variants, including Pepsi Perfect), Mountain Dew (all variants), Slice, and others) *Coca-Cola (Coca Cola (all variants), Surge, Urge (all variants), Sprite (all variants, including Sprite Tropical), and others) *Choc-Ola *Jolt Cola (variants packaged in glass bottles under license by the 7 Up bottling company of California, also available in the "battery bottles" (under license by Phatom Foods)) *Jolt Energy *Jaffa (all variants and manufacturers, main soda at GreenyBurger) Toys *Greeny Phatom character action figures *Greeny Phatom character dolls *Greeny Phatom character masks *Greeny Phatom mini plush toys *Greeny Phatom promotional DVD Food process All their vegetables are hand tossed through a refreshing cascade of water, and chopped in mid air. The bread, buns, tortillas, and the pizza crusts are all made from rice flour rather than wheat flour, making it "gluten-free" for everyone. "Super restaurants" The first largest and tallest GreenyBurger "super restaurant" is located in Hoover, Alabama, near the Riverchase Galleria. It was once Just for Feet's first superstore. Several features help to distinguish GreenyBurger from its competitors, including: *A small indoor basketball court. *An outdoor playground with the familiar crawl-tube design with ball pits, slides, monkey bars, and swings. *A large bank of video monitors located near the front of the store, where customers can watch live sporting events and The Greeny Channel channels. *Live in-restaurant performances by bands such as Kraftwerk, Devo, Blur, and others. *An arcade with many video games from the 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and 2010s. *A repeat customer program which enables customers to receive a free meal for being a longtime customer. *Merchandise stands. *A store with groceries, toys, videos, games, personal hygiene products, and clothing. *An indoor miniature golf course. *A 7-floor parking garage. *A hotel with 123 floors, 12,300 hotel rooms, and an indoor pool. Locations *Portland, Oregon, United States - Ex-Burger King (building built 1977) (opened 2002) *Hoover, Alabama, United States - Ex-Just for Feet (building built 1987) (opened 2002) *Manchester, Connecticut, United States - Ex-southeast end of an old Bradlees store (building built 1989) (opened 2002, the building is now the only remnant of the Manchester Parkade) *Los Angeles, California, United States - Ex-McDonald's (building built 1997) (opened 2002, yet the "Golden Arches" plaques under the windows were just painted over and not removed/replaced) *Orlando, Florida, United States - Ex-Burger King (building built 1997) (opened 2002) *Fitchburg, Massachusetts, United States - Ex-Hardee's (building built 1979) (opened 2002, space expanded yet GreenyBurger forget to remove Hardee's wall-flush, steep-raked roof) *Suffolk, Virginia, United States - Ex-other end of a Lowe's (building built 1987) (opened 2002, other half is used for storage) *Bryson City, North Carolina, United States - Ex-Pizza Hut (building built in the 1990s) (opened 2002) *Houston, Texas, United States - Ex-Kroger (building built 1986) (opened 2002) *Toronto, Ontario, Canada - Ex-Pizza Hut (building built 1986) (opened 2002, still has "red roof", bar, and arcade, and still uses red cups) Commercials For commercial transcripts, click here. Category:Merchandise Category:Cool